mock_parliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
The Birthday Party
The Birthday Party was a centre-left party in Democratia. It was elected for 3 parliamentary terms, but the laissez-faire attitude of the party leader for these terms meant it never held onto its position. The party's motto was "Felicem diem cotidie habete!", which translates as "Have a Happy Birthday everyday!" Foundings The Birthday Party was created by Eriatarka1 (chiefly adviser on social policies) and Miniyoda008 (economics) during lunchbreaks while still members of The Boo Party. This was thought to stem from a disillusionment with the attacking politics of the Boo Party; Eriatarka1 himself frequently stated that he felt the Party gained support more through attacking others' policies than through creating ones of their own. It was during one meeting in Miniyoda008's office, room H3, that the two decided to break away from the Boo Party. It is now thought this was due to recently-discovered documents stating a likely resignation from politics by Boohistory due to personal issues. The first election Following the break-up of the Boo Party into first the Birthday Party and shortly after The Evil Party, led by Aquatic Evil, there was a General Election called. Canvassing for this election became all-important, as there was no particular power base in place. When the results were announced, there was no overall winner; The Evil Party may have won slightly more of the votes, but due to their inability to form a coalition could not become the Government. Therefore having formed a coalition with The Royalist Party (led by HRH King Charles III) the coalition made it into power, with Eriatarka1 as leader. Further elections The Birthday Party continued to do well in further elections, almost always forming the government or the opposition, though one government was formed in coalition with The Fruit & Veg = Perfection Party. This continued until the June 1993 election, when the party failed to stand in time. Disbandment The Birthday Party's membership gradually reduced over 1993, with Pokemaniac John leaving in April, and Eriatarka1 stepping down from the leadership in May and effectively disappearing from politics. Matters came to a head in July, when HRH King Charles III left, attempting to join the Boo Party, and Miniyoda008, having let Pokemaniac John rejoin, abandoned the party himself, and took over the now memberless Fruit & Veg = Perfection Party. Outraged at this trickery, Pokemaniac John himself then left, leaving the Birthday Party with no active members. Future in Ostentia? The emergence of the party in Ostentia looks unlikely as both founder members are now members of The Fruit & Veg = Perfection Party. Manifesto Education policy Testing shall be reformed at all levels, so that there is more teaching for knowledge and less teaching towards the exams. Grade inflation will be reduced, leading to greater differentiation between the brightest students. Also, numbers of tests will be reduced to testing just once at the end of each phase, i.e. Years 6, 11 and 13, with the strict guidelines of earlier years making way for a more flexible approach to learning. Pupils will also be streamed on ability, but not so that more divides are made, but rather to show a peer group of equal and comparable aptitude. In higher education, there will be a Continental-style approach, which will lead to movement to three main branches of 16-plus educational facilities. There will be academically-minded universities; colleges which deal under a more broad banner of arts or science, with particular specialisms; and apprenticeships available to all young people, in addition to Sixth Forms. Also, sports and art academies will be constructed to nurture talent in this country. Health policy Reduction in activities shown to be dangerous to health, e.g. non-moderate alcohol consumption, smoking and nicotine consumption, and sexual promiscuity, will be encouraged. Treatment for illnesses will be made more efficient through the promotion of a career in medicine; and more emergency departments and larger hospitals will be constructed in places where demand is greatest, but also there will be small hospitals constructed in rural areas. Clinics for the most widespread and most dangerous illnesses will travel around localised areas and treat those who require it or want diagnosis. This may also become privatised, which will in turn lead to tax cuts; however, it is not necessary for citizens to leave the NHS. In case of widespread viral attacks, a virus outbreak protocol shall be drawn up which will protect public safety and health. Humane research into scientific development will be made priority in that field, with the views of the population respected. Economy policy The economy is a great thorn for many governments, and as such promotion of economic growth is necessary and vital - it does however need to be controlled and develop at a stable rate; the necessity to keep inflation low is also of great importance. As such, many strategies will be implemented. Unemployment will be reduced by personalised job-seeking enterprises and by promotion and increase in numbers of lower-level jobs for citizens who find themselves without qualifications. Debt is also a large factor in a problematic economy, and therefore debt-reducing schemes will be promoted as good and useful methods for keeping funds available - debit cards, as opposed to credit cards, will be encouraged, and education on finance will be obligatory from secondary-school age, with dedicated curriculum time, and courses on finance will be available for citizens of any age. Private enterprise, which has led to large economic growth, is to be helped in its fledgling steps - banks will provide better accounts for entrepreneurs. Also, international trade will be increased through greater numbers of exports and imports being allowed. Also, environmentally-unfriendly forms of production will have legislation placed against them. Monopolies will be strictly regulated, but some will still be allowed. Law & order policy A Constitution and a Bill of Human Rights will be the main priorities of the Birthday Party's agenda, but there are also less vital but still pressing issues which will be tackled. Equality will be a particular issue which will be addressed with consultation with independent quangos, and this will lead to a better understanding of shared humanity. Graffiti will be dealt with at a local level by councils, but the prison service will have a large shake-up, with better and more constant categorisation of prisoners, a developed early release scheme, and the rights of the defendant and prosecutor being equal in shared anonymity. Rehabilitation for prisoners will also be improved, with offender-specific rehab available. Social affairs policy Tobacco and alcohol will be of prime importance in social affairs, as the Birthday Party will try to solve problems of overconsumption of both alcohol and nicotine not by legislation but by advice and additional guidance. Taxation on both of these will be increased in a bid to drive young people towards other activities of more social standing and which are less harmful to them.In the media, the other lynchpin of social affairs, there will be much in the way of freedom. Freedom of speech, necessary for all civilised countries, will be 'enforced', but the watershed will remain as it is necessary to regulate for the protection of younger children. Product placement will be allowed in programmes, but with an 80/20 split on money, with 20% being payable to the government. Also, the non-mainstream will be promoted, with specialist magazines, programmes, music and films given government funding. Environment policy The Birthday Party aims to improve the environment through use of many schemes of public and private importance. It would introduce more widespread campaigns not only for recycling but also to promote reuse and reduction of litter. Transport is considered to be a major issue in this, and we shall therefore implement a greater degree of public transport, as it is environmentally viable, which shall itself be improved to consistently high levels - and reduce taxes on 'green' private transport while simultaneously taxing environmentally-unfriendly vehicles. Draconian legislation surrounding construction of renewable energy sources will be removed, and people will be able to use their surplus energy to add to the Democratian National Grid. Special areas of beauty or scientific importance will be set aside for conservation and preservation, and forests will be replanted in cases of damage through any cause. Transport policy Regulated privatisation of public transport will lead to less micro-management of transport, thus freeing governmental time to deal with issues they are needed for; while also creating, due to ability for a government to scrutinise the running of the system, a more free and efficient system. Sustainable road development will be implemented, in which any trees or forest area uprooted will be replanted at least 1 and a half times over. Membership *Eriatarka1: Leader (23/11/1992-21/05/1993), Party member (23/11/1992-09/08/1993) *Miniyoda008: Deputy leader (23/11/1992-21/05/1993), Leader (21/05/1993-11/07/1993), Economic spokesperson (23/11/1992-21/05/1993), Party member (23/11/1992-21/05/1993) *HRH King Charles III: Foreign affairs spokesperson (??/01/1993-11/07/1993), Party member (??/01/1993-11/07/1993) *Pokemaniac John: Environment spokesperson (31/12/1992-05/04/1993), Party member (31/12/1992-05/04/1993), also (11/07/1993-11/07/1993)